criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Anders Behring Breivik
Andrew Berwick Martin Nilsen |gender = Male |birth date = February 13, 1979 |birth place = Oslo, Norway |job = Customer Service Employee |status = Incarcerated |pathology = Homegrown Terrorist Mass Murderer Spree Killer |mo = Car bomb Shooting |victims = 77 killed 319 injured |image =Anders Behring Breivik.jpg |capture = July 22, 2011 |time = July 22, 2011}} Anders Behring Breivik is a Norwegian spree killer, mass murderer and homegrown terrorist who was the perpetrator of the 2011 Norway Attacks that killed 77 people and injured 319 others on July 22nd, 2011 in Oslo and Utøya, Norway. Background Anders Behring Breivik was born in Oslo, Norway on February 13th, 1979 to Wenche Behring, a nurse, and Jens David Breivik, a civil economist who also worked as a diplomat for the Norwegian embassies in London and Paris. He spent the first few years of his life in London until his parents divorced when he was a year old. Later on, Jens remarried to a diplomat and attempted to gain custody of Anders from his wife, but failed. At the age of four, while he was living in Oslo in Fritzners Gate, two reports had been made regarding concerns of Anders' mental health and it was urged that he be removed from parental care. One of them centered on a peculiar smile that he made based on the environment around him while the other focused on how he was being treated by his mother. Breivik lived with his mother and half sister in the West End of Oslo and regularly visited his father and stepmother in France up until the stepmother divorced from his father when he was 12. Following this, Wenche remarried to an officer of the Norwegian Army. It was described during his adolescent/teenage years that Breivik had become rebellious and even went as far as joining in the hip hop community in Oslo West and became a prolific graffiti artist. However he took his graffiti more seriously than his peers and was caught by the police on three occasions: two of them consisting of fines and one consisting of a notification being received by the Norwegian Child Welfare Services. At 16, Breivik left the hip hop community following a falling out with his best friend. According to his mother, it was also at this age that Anders' father cut off all contact with him. His father begged to differ and claimed that it was Anders who cut off all contact with him and that he would have always welcomed him despite his destructive activities. Since his adolescence, Anders spent most of his time on weight training and using anabolic steroids, he obsessed over his looks of appearing "big and strong", and developed some criticisms toward his parents for supporting the policies of the Norwegian Labour Party and his mother of being a moderate feminist. During his school years, Breivik attended Smestad Grammar School, Ris Junior High, the Hartvig Nissen School, and the Oslo Commerce School (1995-1998). According to a former classmate, Breivik was described as an intelligent student who was physically stronger than others of the same age and took care of/protected people being bullied. At some point in his adulthood, Breivik was given no military training and he was exempt from conscription in the Norwegian Army because the Norwegian Defence Security Department say that he was deemed "unfit to serve" at the mandatory conscript assessment that they were conducting. After 21 years of age, Breivik took a job as a customer service employee at an unnamed company and worked with people from all countries. However while being labeled as an "exceptional colleague" by a co-worker, a close friend of Breivik's believed that he had a big case of egotism and would become easily irritated by people of Arab or South Asian origin. According to Mikhail Reshetnikov, a Belarusian opposition figure, Breivik underwent paramilitary training at a camp being organized by a retired KGB colonel named Valery Lunev. He also believed that Breivik visited Belarus a total of three times and had long lasting connections with the country. But official data stated that Breivik only visited Belarus once as a tourist in 2005. According to Norwegian persecution officials, it was believed that the reason why Breivik went to Belarus was because he was meeting up with a woman he had met on a dating website. The exact same woman would visit him in Oslo. As stated by several friends of his, Breivik had plastic surgery on his chin, forehead, and nose during his early twenties and was satisfied with the results. Norway Attacks According to Breivik, he started a nine-year plan to finance the 2011 Norway attacks by founding his own computer programming business while he worked at the customer service company in 2002. He also claimed that the company grew to six employees and several offshore bank accounts, and made his first million kroner (a currency that is common in Norway and Denmark) by the age of 24. However, he states in his manifesto that he lost 2 million kroner due to stock speculation, but he still had about 2 million kroner to finance the attack. Breivik's company was later declared bankrupt and Breivik was reported for several breaches of the law. Following this, he went back to his mother's house in order to "save money". According to several psychiatrists who evaluated him during this time, his mental health started to deteriorate and went into a state of withdrawal and isolation. It was believed by Norwegian tax authority figures that in 2007, Breivik's declared assists were about 630,000 kroner ($76,244 USD). Breivik claims that by 2008, he had about 2 million kroner and nine credit cards that gave him access to 26,000 euros in credit. In May 2009, Breivik founded a farming company under the name "Breivik Geofarm" which was described as a farming sole proprietorship that was set up to cultivate vegetables, melons, roots, and tubers. In 2010, Breivik visited Prague in an attempt to obtain illegal weapons, but he was unable to get a weapon there and decided to obtain one by legal means in Norway instead. During this time, he purchased a semi-automatic 9mm Glock 34 pistol legally by demonstrating his membership in a pistol club in the police application for a gun license and a semi-automatic Ruger Mini-14 rifle by possessing a hunting license. Breivik mentioned several detailed writings in his manifesto about how he played several videogames like "World of Warcraft" for relaxation and "Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2" in what he saw as a "training-simulation" even going as far as telling a court in 2012 following his arrest that he trained for shooting by using a holographic device while playing it and claiming that it helped him gain target acquisition. According to Norwegian tax authority figures, Breivik had no declared income in 2009 and that his assets amounted to 390,000 kroner ($72,063 USD). In January of 2010, Breivik stated that his funds were gradually depleting. On June 23, 2011 about a month before the Norway attacks, Breivik paid the outstanding amount on his nine credit cards so he could have access to his funding during his preparations. In late June or early July of 2011, Breivik moved to a rural area south of Asta in Amot, Hedmark county which was about 140 km north-east of Oslo, the site of his farm. He admitted in his manifesto that he used the company as a cover in order to legally obtain large amounts of artificial fertilizer and other chemicals to create explosives. A farming supplier sold Breivik six tons of fertilizer in May. According to the newspaper Verdens Gang, After Breivik bought a small quantity of an explosive primer from an online shop in Poland, his name appeared among 60 other names that were passed on to the Police Security Service by the Norwegian Customs Service as having used the store to buy products. While speaking to the newspaper, Jon Fitje stated that the information that was found by the PST had not given any indication of anything suspicious. He believed that the costs for the preparations of Breivik's attack was around 317,000 euros - "130,000 out of pocket and 187,500 euros in lost revenue over three years". Breivik's countryside neighbor described him looking like a "city dweller, who wore expensive shirts and knew nothing about rural ways". It was also believed that Breivik had covered up the windows of his house, most likely to keep others from finding out what he was doing. A local bar owner, who used to work as a profiler of a passenger's body language at Oslo Airport, claimed that there was nothing unusual about Breivik, who had been an occasional customer at the bar. On June 22nd, 2011, Breivik drives a white Volkswagen Crafter to the Regjeringskvartalet (the Government quarter) in downtown Oslo. Once there, he parks the Crafter in front of the main entrance of the main government building before moving to Hammersborg Torg where he had a silver Fiat Doblo parked. After he got into the Doblo, he drove off. At 15:25 (or 3:25 PM), a bomb that was planted in the Volkswagen Crafter exploded near the offices of the Prime Minister of Norway and several other government buildings which resulted in the deaths of 8 people and the injury of at least 209 others. Capture, Trial, and Incarceration TBA Modus Operandi TBA Profile TBA Known Victims * Unspecified dates: Numerous acts of victimless vandalism * July 22, 2011: ** Oslo: The car bombing: 8 killed *** Kai Hague, 32 *** Ida Marie Hill, 34 *** Jon Vegard Lervag, 32 *** Tove Ashill Knutsen, 56 *** Hanna Endresen, 61 *** Anne Lise Holter, 51 *** Hanne Ekroll Loevlie, 30 *** Kjersti Berg Sand, 26 ** Island of Utøya, Tyrijorden: 69 killed *** Monica Bøsei, 45 *** Trond Berntsen, 51 *** Mona Abdinur, 18 *** Maria Maageroe Johannesen, 17 *** Ismail Haji Ahmed, 19 *** Ronja Soettar Johansen, 17 *** Thomas Margido Antonsen, 16 *** Sondre Kjoeren, 17 *** Porntip Ardam, 21 *** Syvert Knudsen, 17 *** Margrethe Boeyum Kloeven, 16 *** Modupe Ellen Awoyemi, 15 *** Lene Maria Bergum, 19 *** Anders Kristiansen, 18 *** Kevin Daae Berland, 15 *** Elisabeth Troennes Lie, 16 *** Gunnar Linaker, 23 *** Sverre Flate Bjoerkavag, 28 *** Tamta Lparteliani, 23 *** Torjus Jakobsen Blattmann, 17 *** Eva Kathinka Lutken, 17 *** Even Flugstad Malmedal, 18 *** Carina Borgund, 18 *** Tarald Kuven Mjelde, 18 *** Johannes Buoe, 14 *** Ruth Benedicte Vatndal Nilsen, 15 *** Asta Sofie Helland Dahl, 16 *** Hakon Oedegaard, 17 *** Sondre Furseth Dale, 17 *** Emil Okkenhaug, 15 *** Monica Iselin Didriksen, 18 *** Diderik Aamodt Olsen, 19 *** Gizem Dogan, 17 *** Henrik Pedersen, 27 *** Andreas Edvardsen, 18 *** Rolf Christopher Johansen Perreau, 25 *** Tore Eikeland, 21 *** Karar Mustafa Qasim, 19 *** Bendik Rosnaes Ellingsen, 18 *** Bano Abobakar Rashid, 18 *** Aleksander Aas Eriksen, 16 *** Henrik Rasmussen, 18 *** Simon Saebo, 18 *** Steinar Jessen, 16 *** Havard Vederhus, 21 *** Espen Joergensen, 17 *** Victoria Stenberg, 17 *** Eivind Hovden, 15 *** Karin Elena Holst, 15 *** Jamil Rafal Mohamad Jamil, 20 *** Sharidyn Svebakk-Boehn, 14 *** Marianne Sandvik, 16 *** Snorre Haller, 30 *** Isabel Victoria Green Sogn, 17 *** Lejla Selaci, 17 *** Rune Havdal, 43 *** Birgitte Smetbak, 15 *** Silje Stamneshagen, 18 *** Guro Vartdal Havoll, 18 *** Ingrid Berg Heggelund, 18 *** Tina Sukuvara, 18 *** Andreas Dalby Groennesby, 17 *** Fredrik Lund Schjetne, 18 *** Ida Beathe Rogne, 17 *** Hanne Kristine Fridtun, 19 *** Silje Merete Fjellbu, 17 *** Synne Roeyneland, 18 *** Hanne Balch Fjalestad, 43 *** Andrine Bakkene Espeland, 16 ** 319 unnamed victims: Injured On Criminal Minds TBA Sources * Wikipedia: ** Anders Behring Breivik ** 2011 Norway attacks ** https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Timeline_of_the_2011_Norway_attacks#22_July_2011 ** https://www.bbc.com/news/world-europe-14276074 *[https://fas.org/programs/tap/_docs/2083_-_A_European_Declaration_of_Independence.pdf 2083: A European Declaration of Independence] Category:Real People Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real Life Killers Category:Incarcerated Real World Criminals Category:Real Life Terrorists Category:Real Mass Murderers Category:Real Rampage Killers Category:Stubs Category:Unreferenced Criminals Category:Real Spree Killers Category:Real Life Narcissists Category:Real Life Sociopaths Category:Candidates for deletion